1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical space communication apparatus for performing optical radio information communication using a remote control means.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional optical space communication apparatus for performing optical radio information communication is generally installed on the rooftop of a building or the like so as to clear any obstructing objects from the space between itself and an opposing apparatus separated by a predetermined distance. As shown in FIG. 1, optical space communication apparatuses 1 and 2 are installed on the rooftops of buildings to face each other. For example, a displaying unit for displaying operating states such as optical reception power, a setup unit for setup the divergence angle of a transmission light beam, and the like, a manipulating unit for adjusting the transmission angle of the light beam, and the like are arranged on the rear surface of each of the apparatuses 1 and 2.
When the optical space communication apparatuses 1 and 2 are installed on the rooftops or the like as described above, the operation personnel must go to the rooftop and confirm the operating state of the apparatus 1 or 2 using indicators mounted on the apparatus 1 or 2. When the apparatus 1 or 2 must be installed in a place which makes it difficult to access depending on the situation, it is very difficult to confirm the operating state of the apparatus 1 or 2.
To solve this problem, an optical space communication apparatus as shown in FIG. 2 is known. Referring to FIG. 2, a main body head unit 3 is functionally separated from a manipulating control unit 4, the main body head unit 3 is installed on the rooftop, and the manipulating control unit 4 which performs signal processing is installed indoors to perform optical communication. In this apparatus, the main body head unit 3 is connected to the manipulating control unit 4 via a coaxial cable 5. In the opposing apparatus, similarly, a main body head unit 6 is connected to a manipulating control unit 7 through a coaxial cable 8.
With the above arrangement, transmission data signals or preliminarily modulated transmission data signals, power supply information, operation start setup/manipulating information, and setup/manipulating information during operation are input from the manipulating control units 4 and 7 to the main body head units 3 and 6. The main reception data signals, preliminarily modulated reception signals, and information representing the states of the main body head units 3 and 6 are input from the main body head units 3 and 6 to the manipulating control units 4 and 7. The manipulating control units 4 and 7 installed indoors mainly display the operating states of the optical space communication apparatuses to perform setups and manipulations. Note that data signal interfaces and cables for connecting the data signal interfaces to the optical space communication apparatuses are not illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
In the conventional optical space communication apparatus described above, since the transmitted/received/data signals and the preliminarily modulated transmitted/received/data signals have a broadband, the lengths of the coaxial cables 5 and 8 which connect the main body head units 3 and 6 to the manipulating control units 4 and 7 are limited. The manipulating control units 4 and 7 for displaying the operating states of the optical space communication apparatuses cannot be installed on the data signal interface sides in positions desired by an operator.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the conventional problem described above, and provide an optical space communication apparatus capable of allowing an operator to confirm the operating state from a desired position and at the same time perform the operation start setup/manipulation and setup/manipulation during operation at this desired position.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided an optical space communication apparatus installed remote from an opposing optical space communication apparatus by a predetermined distance to perform desired optical radio signal communications, wherein remote control means is set at an arbitrary position remote from the optical space communication apparatus, and interface means for communicating operating state information of the apparatus, operation start setup/manipulating information, and setup/manipulating information during operation of the apparatus is set in the optical space communication apparatus.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an optical space communication apparatus in which a transmission/reception optical head unit for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal and transmitting the optical signal to an opposing apparatus, and converting an optical reception signal from the opposing apparatus into an electrical signal is provided separately from a signal processing control unit for performing preliminary modulation, demodulation, and signal level conversion in order to efficiently communicate data signals, wherein remote control means is set at an arbitrary position remote from the optical space communication apparatus, and interface means for communicating operating state information of the apparatus, operation start setup/manipulating information, and setup/manipulating information during operation of the apparatus is set in the optical space communication apparatus.